


the tears are lying, i swear!

by alunathebean



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (but there's not very much of it), Angst, Crack-ish, Fluff, M/M, a little rushed::, gyuhao being 2 soft bois, i don't know how to tag bye, not-so date with not-so kidnapping:), the irony of posting an april fools' fanfiction on valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunathebean/pseuds/alunathebean
Summary: Where Minghao dreams Mingyu dies.Again.But this time, he is prepared.Kind of.(He isn't.)





	the tears are lying, i swear!

**Author's Note:**

> //imagine they look like in the thank you era,  
> so mingyu curly brown hair and minghao with his blonde mullet\\\

It was a tragic, _almost_ ridiculous death, eventually.

Sarcastically, he dreamt the dream on the first of April, aka the April Fool's Day.  
It wasn't not really a nightmare but a joke.  
A joke coming from Satan himself.  
  
The dream at the end was in fact a very laughable story too.  
A stupid dream.  
..Making him cry like that.  
  
Minghao to be honest didn't notice the funny part about it, when he dreamt it.  
It was just pure horror.  
  
Just the thought, that really could've happen, since the world was a very scary place, almost made him sniffle again.  
  
But the story didn't start here, it started, when Mingyu, a 6 feet and 2 inches tall, beautifully tanned, handsome, kind, talented and  _almost_  flawless man, Minghao had a stupid crush on, decided to ask Minghao for a not-so date at his hometown, Anyang. 

To be honest, Minghao never _had_ anyone to actually have a crush on. And if he had one, it probably was some kindergarden-love back Minghaos very young days, where he didn't realize he maybe likes boys too, which made his lovelife definetely more chaotic. When the time to date someone came, he auditioned for Pledis. He had just turned 18, when he joined the trainees. His members did date, since they had lived in Korea for a much longer time. But that was something the members left in the past. Dating people.  
  
Mingyu and Minghao were walking towards a café the first minute they arrived, but it wasn't open yet.  
  
»We have 12 o'clock, the café should be open now!«, Mingyu sighed with a lot of disappointment. He leaned against the cafédoor, looking at Minghao, who got flustered for some reason. Maybe his glance was the reason he wasn't able to talk for a second, standing there with an opened mouth. Those goddamn eyes.  
  
»Hey, Mingyu. Let's go and look for somewhere else, alright? There'll be other cafés, that sell bubbletea.«  
  
»But this café's got the best bubbletea in town!«  
  
»That's not my problem!«  
  
»Actually, it is!«  
  
»You're just being an idiot. Let's go, you look like you could attack me in a second. Not that you would win, but- you know.«  
  
»I would win, don't lie to yourself.«  
  
»Your dog is more intellegent than you and you always "win" a "fight" because I'm always the one, who excuses!«   
  
Mingyu snorted and grabbed Minghaos hand, he held out to pull him up. Minghao smirked a little, after Mingyu had missed a step and tumbled, because he had pulled him too harshly. Mingyu only pouted as an answer. »1:0, Mingyu.«  
  
»I will win next time.«  
  
-  
   
_Scary, the korean culture_ , Minghao thought, when they walked through the city, still looking for a café to drink that holy bubbletea, seeing all those photoflashes towards them. Mingyu smiled into the phones of their fans, taking selfies with some bold ones. The majority of their fans used to be very shy and cautious, but some of them were not. He still adored every one of them.  
  
Some fans ran to Mingyu and Minghao with high-pitched (and almost crying) voices and asked for a picture, when a whole wave of fans dashed into them. With screams and whines they tried to touch them and geez, how could they not think of taking their manager with them? He would've organized all the fan-stuff. But no, Mingyu decided to have a  _not-so_ date.  
  
Luckily, when Mingyu told the fans to be a little quieter, they immediately shut their mouths. Mingyu and Minghao started to make an autograph-session with their fans, taking photographs after that.  
  
Minghao didn't feel excluded by his fans, when the most fans took selfies with Mingyu, actually. Mingyu was indeed the more popular member, but he was also too caring. He smiled at Minghao with an excusing- almost sad- look, forming »sorry« with his lips. Minghao only laughed, waving it off. It looked cute. Mingyu being all overstrained.  
  
When the crowd of fans decreased and the two were left alone, something about one hour had passed.  
  
Talking with fans was fun, but not, when Mingyu and Minghao were on a  _not-so_  date together, trying to use their rare free days, they could use to go outside. They just had made the comeback "thank you", still having a lot of schedules left. It was exhausting to go to the doctor almost everyday, or that's what Minghao had learned after he was in that kind of situation.   
  
Soonyoung hesitated for a long time, when Minghao asked him if he could help out with something, but when Minghao started to get bored (he used to be a very active person) he couldn't give another "No" to him.   
  
They walked through the town again and Mingyu started to point at things from his past, telling dramatized stories about them. Silly things like a bush, he used to get pushed inside, for example. Mingyu laughed and showed his canine tooth, which made him more attractive than he actually was. All-natural beauty. The curly brown hair matched his manly face.   
   
It was his second time visiting the hometown of Mingyu, after visiting his hometown on Christmas, but he still could find things he did not already had shown Minghao.  
  
Truly impressing, Kim Mingyu.  
  
The wheather was alright. Cold, but not freezing. With a little cool breeze left from the past Winter, Spring has finally shown some warm affections. Some clouds decorated the blue sky, shiny from the bright sun, that made his nose tingle a little. »Hey, hey, Myungho.«  
  
Minghao looked up to Mingyu, after he had stared at the sky for a long time. »Hm?«  
  
His eyes hurt a little from the brightness, so he didn't see the huge hand of his opposite, slowly nearing his face.   
  
»Wimper on your cheek. Wait- let me just- uhh-«   
  
Minghao would be straightass lying, if he would say he didn't get startled, when Mingyus rough fingers touched his soft skin, trying to pick up the wimper.  
  
He would be straightass lying, if he would say he didn't get red ears and embarrassed, supressing a soft pant.   
  
He would be straightass lying, if he would say he wasn't gay  _and_  pining after Mingyu.  
  
Well, Minghao lied.  
He lied about (almost) everything to (almost) everyone.  
  
Nobody knew that he was bisexual or to be specific, pining after Mingyu, but that wouldn't change anything to the korean culture- and since he doesn't want to ruin anyone's career he decided to never come out, too. (He had mentioned that he liked dog-alike _men_ in his pre-debut days, but no one could actually remembered it.) Coming out would be a scandal and not good for the reputation of Seventeen. He finally could work with them again, since his back got better, and he mustn't destroy the good mood just like that.  
  
Minghao already had picked Mingyus wimper from his face in the past, when he used to have the _legendary_ red hair, but Mingyu probably didn't feel like this. Not only about his feelings for Minghao, but the feeling touching someone else's cheek, picking up a wimper. A single wimper.

A single wimper from those beautiful, shiny eyes. Minghao literally could see shining stars in them. Or diamonds. Precious gem stone, the meaning of Mingyus name. His personality, not only his looks. resembled a shiny, expensive and rare diamond. God, he loved him so much and Mingyu didn't even know.  
  
»You're alright, Myungho?«   
   
Oh.  
Did he just stare at Mingyus eyes for a minute, not saying anything?  
Yes, yes he did.

_Hao_  embarrassing.  
  
»Yeah, uh- yeah, I'm good. Thanks, Mingyu.«   
  
»No problem. Are you hungry?«    
  
Minghao looked at him with a confused expression.  
They just had eaten couple of hours ago before they went on their bus. He knew Mingyu was a person, who never got full, but he was tall, which balanced his weight.  _And_ he wanted bubbletea very badly.  
  
»Uh.. No. Are you?«, he asked as politely as possible.  
  
»No, I'm not. You're just too skinny, man. You should eat more, really. You look like someone who went through a extreme diet.. Remember "One Fine Day"? You would've looked exactly like this if-«

»Okay, Mingyu, stop. Let's eat something, alright?«  
Mingyus words hit Minghaos sensitive area and he felt like coughing awkwardly again. A silly reason to pant, honestly, but everytime someone thematized his skinniness, his breath cut. It wasn't anyone's fault. Minghao didn't struggled with his weight and body.  
  
He of course wanted to become stronger and bigger, but his body wasn't always on his side. Soonyoung had mentioned his weakness before and fans got concerned. But back then, it was his legs, that were weak. Now it was only his backpain, that stopped him from dancing. He indeed had got a sixpack, but Pledis told them, not to expose their bodies until they had one dark-concepted album. And "thank you" was clearly not a dark-concepted album, it was a warmhearted concept with chill brown colours, reminding of the autumn.  
  
»I was joking. We don't have to eat anything, Myungho, we just can-«  
  
»If you want to eat something then eat something. I can watch you eat, that's fine.«  
  
»No, I'll make you hungry, Hao!«, Mingyu grinned and grabbed his wrist, walking faster than before, almost running, through the streets, before Minghao could even give an answer. Maybe a sparkle of childhood memories popped up in Mingyus head. He started to giggle and laugh like an idiot. Minghao didn't even crave to ask him, he just watched the tall boy jump around, holding his hand.  
  
Some girls took pictures, but didn't dare to speak to them.   
Maybe they didn't know they were "Seventeen", but just two random gays, holding their gay hands and being the two random and gay gays they are.  
  
Probably not.   
  
»Hey, Yongpal, let's take pictures!«  
  
»I thought you wanted to eat something, Gyu.«  
  
»Changed my mind! Take a picture sitting next to this statue! Doesn't the statue look like me?«  
  
Mingyu dragged him to a black, old statue sitting on a bench. The statue represented an old man sitting with wide-opened legs, unbuttoned shirt and the hair was gelled to the back, the hands behind the back of the man's head. He looked like those men, who would take money from the poor ladies at K-Dramas.   
  
Nothing that was even  _comparable_ with Mingyu.   
  
Mingyu was wearing a long brown-coloured coat, that went to his knees, a pale blue a bit flared jeans and a white blouse over it. It was a nice combination of those dark and light-coloured colours, which suited his dark brown hair.   
  
»Yes, he doesn't. Mingyu-«  
  
But he didn't give up his idea of taking the picture. Or Minghao taking the picture. He pulled him down, taking his phone out of Minghaos backpack.  
  
»Here, take it with my phone!«  
  
»Mingyu, please- I-- God damn it-«  
  
It was already too late. Mingyu layed down, his head on the rock-hard lap from the man, closing his eyes. He looked  _so_ gay. More than gay, this actually was an interesting plot for a gay movie! A gay man, in love with someone bad (Minghao supposed), sleeping on his lap, looking beautiful. And there comes the plot.   
  
What a concept.  
And so much gayness. Truly beautiful.  
  
»Did you take it?«

»Huh? No- uh- not yet. I'll take it now, Gyu, pose!«  
  
Minghao took the picture, when Mingyu breathed out a deep, deep sigh, which almost sounded like someone moaning, eyes closed. »I- uh- took it, Gyu.«  
  
»Really? Show me, Yongpal!« Mingyu stood up and walked to him, throwing his arm over Minghaos shoulder.  
  
»Here, you- I mean- _the photo_ looks great.«  
  
»I knew you were a brilliant photographer, Myungho! Already noticed that when you took the pictures for our album, haha«, Mingyu laughed, taking his phone to zoom into his face. He was lowkey hugging him, but fortunatly, it didn't make Minghao turn red. His strong arms were embraced around his torso, not letting him free  _at all_.   
  
»Such a dramatic picture..«   
  
»You are dramatic, Mingyu. You exaggerate almost _too_ often and you know that. Remember when I hit you with my leg when I did a handstand on stage? I wanted to apologize but you just pushed me away with a pout«, Minghao teased him with a wide grin.    
  
»You remember that?« Not really the answer Minghao had expected.  
  
»Of course I do, I almost flashed my sixpack in front of our Carats! They were furious they couldn't see it because of you.«  
  
»Your _beautiful_ sixpack, huh?«  
  
»Yes, my sixpack.«  
  
To be very very honest, Minghao remembered every moment with him. Why? He watched those fanmade videos, where fans explained why " _Gyuhao_ " was real. He watched these kind of videos, when the members were all gone and Minghao was alone at the dorm. In the videos there only were some "cute" and "fluffy" moments, but enough to make Minghao smile like an idiot.   
  
It was him, at the end, touching Mingyu, talking with Mingyu, laughing with Mingyu and doing idiotic things the fans loved. It was nothing about fanservice, just really randomly slapping one's butt  _is_ fanservice, when it's in front of all fans. But goofing around with a member, being in the own world with them.. Did that count as fanservice? Sometimes Minghao deeply wonders. He wonders, when Mingyu is dragging him around his hometown, laughing, giggling. He wonders, when he has to take pictures of Mingyu laying on a bench, head on a statue's lap.  
  
There was nobody who saw them, right? No one will ever know they took that picture, right?   
  
»Yongpal?«  
  
Minghao looked up, he was staring at the floor the whole time.  
  
Mingyu grinned, looking at him from his shoulder. Minghao didn't notice Mingyu had put his head on his shoulder, pressing him more against his torso. Damn this tall-ass guy. Damn him.

»Yes?«  
  
»You were quiet for like.. a whole minute.«  
  
»Says the most talkative person from Seventeen.«  
  
»That's not true!«, Mingyu pouted, his warm breath touching Minghaos neck. He felt a pleasant tickling crawling down his spine and smiled widely.  
  
»Remember that one Going, where the Editor had to speed you up?«  
  
»Why do you remember so many things?« _Because it's you, Mingyu. Because it's you._  
  
»The benefit of being in the Perfomance Team.«  
  
»Agh, you're right. You're right.«  
  
Minghao giggled a  _manly_ giggle, when Mingyu let go his arms of his torso. An unexpected coldness creeped over Minghaos back and breast, which made Minghao shiver. Something was missing, but it wasn't like Mingyu would hug him again, so he let the coldness overcome him.   
  
-  
  
»Hello!«, Minghao greeted Mingyus mother with a wide, happy smile, hugging the lady, after he had bowed. Mingyu took of his shoes, laughing, when his mother hugged him back. Minghao still didn't get his bubbletea, but he already smelled good food, which was a good excuse. »Myungho! Long time no see, Myungho! Let me see.. Hey, your hair changed! Is it darker?« Mingyus mother covered his cheeks with her hands, admiring his mullet and face. »You look good, honey! The mullet suits you very well. Take of your clothes, before I take a closer look.«   
  
»Mom, aren't you going to greet me?«, Mingyu asked jokingly.   
  
»Why should I greet you, I hear you everyday by calling you! Well, here, Mingyu, a hug. Your sister is in her room videochatting with her "friends".«   
  
Minghao chuckled by the sight of Mingyu pouting at his mother. They got a great relationship and Mingyu had many similarities to his mother and father. They were both nice and kind people. His sister, Kim Minseo, who wanted to be hidden from fans (what he could understand), was polite, too. The whole family was.  
  
» _Boy_ friends?«  
  
»I don't know their genders, Mingyu. I don't care, it's her privacy, right? Knock before you dash into her room. I'll take a good look on Minghao first.«  
   
Mingyu nodded and grinned at Minghao, walking to his sister's room. Minghao took of his padding and shoes, left with an awkward situation.  
  
»Ahh, Myungho. Isn't it hard raising such a baby-like kid like him?«, the mother asked, acting annoyed while rolling her eyes. She smiled at him and pinched his hip. She crunched her nose a little, leaving a little smile on Minghaos lips. »But he's really kind when you get to know him, I promise. It takes a little time until he's a full adult, this kid didn't get rid of puberty yet, forgive him.«  
  
_That's new information since Christmas.  
  
_ »Oh really?«, Minghao laughed and scratched his neck shyly. »Yes, but he tries to hide it with his looks, you know. But he's manly to you, I guess?«  
  
_What-  
  
_ »Alright, let me look at you, wow.. Did you grow, Myungho?«  
  
_Please don't change the subject yet, hello--?  
  
_ While Minghao was left with many thoughts, Mingyus mother walked around him, admiring his thin body. What did she mean with " _manly to you_ "?  
  
»But you really should eat more. To get more muscles like my son, you know. He's always showing off his biceps, I'm sick of it. You really eat three meals a day, don't you? Exercising has no use, if you don't eat enough!«  
  
»Don't worry too much, I'm healthy enough- I--«  
  
Mingyus mother sighed loudly, smiling widely at the confused boy. »Babies..« Mingyus mother patted his hair, letting out an amused chuckle. »You will understand soon, Myungho. Oh, look, it's our princess Minseo with her prince brother Mingyu.«  
  
Minghao couldn't dare to turn around to the lady, he was  _too friggin'_ confused. He just looked at Mingyu with a bewildered glance.  
  
»Hello.. Uh- Myungho _Oppa_ «, Minseo greeted him, after she cleared her throat, peeking at her older brother. She punctuated the "Oppa", the reason will be left as unknown. »Is.. everything alright here? It's so quiet«, Mingyu laughed, walking to Minghao. »Did you take a good look, mom?«  
  
His mother probably nodded, because she didn't say anything. She passed by Minghao, to walk into the kitchen, after she tickled her daughter a little. Minseo was a pretty girl, her face reminded Minghao of Mingyu, well, they were siblings. Such a genius, Minghao.   
  
»Did our mom tell you something weird, Myungho Oppa?«, Minseo asked him, ripping him out of his train of thoughts.   
  
»Nah, she didn't. She just- uhm- looked at me. You look good, Minseo.« Minghao tried to change the subject and smirked, after he had eyed the younger girl. She wore a light blue hoodie with a short jeans, her hair tied to a bun- nothing special, but the point was the makeup. It was the average korean-girl makeup, which suited her very well. Red lips, an eyeliner.. and was that highlighter on her face? Anyways, she looked pretty. Maybe Mingyu was right. Maybe she  _was_ videochatting with boys.   
  
»Uhh- yeah- huh- thanks.«   
  
Mingyu hugged his sister and smirked. »You can videochat with Soonyoung and Min now, go into your room.« Minseo quickly turned and ran into her room. Mingyu sighed a happy sigh, he probably missed her sister. Minghao, being an only child, didn't know anything about siblings. He never wanted siblings, though. He didn't know about the feeling having someone older or younger in his family. He only knew how to lean on his lovely parents, who would always support him.  
  
»Soonyoung?«  
  
»Yes, her bestfriend Soonyoung.«  
  
Minghao knew Soonyoung was a girl's name, but living with a male Soonyoung made him believe every "Soonyoung" was male. That was what Seventeen did with his brain. Changing facts.  
  
»Are you boys hungry?«, Mingyus mother shouted from the kitchen.   
  
»Yes, we are, mom!«, Mingyu answered with a teasing grin at Minghao. Minghao sighed and shrugged, he still wanted bubbletea. And when he wanted to tell him just  _that,_  Mingyu dragged him into the dining room, placing him on an uncomfortable chair. Mingyus mother entered the room with a huge tablet of side dishes like Kimchi, korean pancakes, and so on.   
  
»I don't think we can eat all of that..«  
  
»Nah, we can.« Mingyu sat down next to Minghao, grinning his cheeky grin. Minghao only rolled his eyes with a small pout.  
  
»Yes, you can, my dear.« Mingyus mother snickered and brought the soup and rice, hitting Mingyus back because he ate a sidedish before she was done laying the table. »I didn't raise you like that, son.« Minghao giggled a little, getting hit at the shoulder.  
  
»What was that for, Mingyu?«, his mother asked, placing plates with rice in front of them. Mingyu looked up to her and gave her a huffy look. The lady shook her head and left the dining room with a joking laugh. »Childish.«  
  
»Let's eat, Myungho.«  
  
The food was delicious. Every bite Minghao took was like an explosion of feelings in his mouth. Different flavors, he had never tasted in his twenty years of living. It must be a thing in the family to be good cooks.   
  
-  
  
They couldn't stay at Anyang the other day because of schedules, so Mingyu and Minghao left the house at 10 PM. The bus at 10:21 PM got at the bus station late, means they waited there for a long time. They stopped counting the minutes, but Mingyu was already cursing and stomping around, when it was 10:22 PM.   
  
The night was unexpectedly freezing. Something around 1 C°, but cold enough to make them stutter. They are going to catch a cold, probably. It was too warm at Mingyus home, too cold outside. Pledis might kill them.  
  
Minghao sat on the little bench, legs pulled to his breast. There was no one who could laugh at him except Mingyu, but that was alright. He had seen him laying on a fake lap looking gay and he was not in the best mood to laugh at him.   
  
»Why the hell is it so cold..«, Mingyu mumbled with his arms and legs crossed, standing in front of him. Minghao felt the urge to hug him and pulled him down. »Sit down, Gyu.. The bus will arrive soon.«   
  
Mingyu shook his head, standing up again after he had fallen on the bench. »The bus driver won't be able to see us, if I do not stand up.« Minghao sighed and stood up, too. He was now standing next to the giant, who tried to push him down again. »You're an idiot, Gyu..«   
  
»Just sit down again, okay? Wait, no- There's the bus.«   
  
Mingyu waved a little, grabbing Minghaos hand to enter the bus. »To Seoul, please«, Mingyu said and paid for the bus tickets. What a gentleman. Gentleman Mingyu.  
  
The drive to Seoul wasn't too long. Minghao drove off for a second or so, his head almost falling on Mingyus shoulder. That would've been too good.   
  
Too good.  
  
-  
  
After they had opened the front door from the dorm and walked into their room, Mingyu and Minghao instantly fell on the ground because their legs were frozen. Not able to walk any more steps, just giving up. Fortunatly, the fall wasn't loud and the members were still sleeping.   
  
»What time do we have..?«, Minghao hummed tiredly.  
  
»It's 2 AM.. I'm so tired..«, Mingyu mumbled with a rough, deep and tired voice. He didn't get any dozes, he _"had"_ to see when they had to get out of the bus. »Then stand up, get on your bed and sleep, Gyu..« Mingyu groaned, as he wanted to push him up. »Impossible..« Minghao chuckled with slowly closing eyes. _Do not doze off now, Minghao_. »Let's just sleep on the floor«, Mingyu suggested. »You sure? Your back will hurt like hell, Gyu.. You with your.. huge back.«  
  
»Oh, shut up, Minghao.« Mingyu chuckled and snuggled himself on the floor. »Don't wake me up, Ming.«  
  
»Alright. I won't.. Sleep well, Mingyu«, Minghao laughed and looked at the bigger slowly dozing off. He even looked good while going to sleep, wow. They were both without any make-up, so they were free to just sleep, actually. »Sleep well, Ming. Dream of me.«  
  
After a few minutes Mingyu was already snoring a little and Minghao was watching him. The floor was cold and uncomfortable, but Minghao used to sleep on the floor, when his back hurt too much. His doctor told  _him_ to do that, not Mingyu. His back will hurt much and he'll catch a cold with the cold clothes on.   
  
Minghao sat up and tried to take Mingyus coat off, also trying to not wake him up. Mingyu, as a snorer, wasn't that sensitive when it comes to touch or sound while he's sleeping. Waking him up was probably one of the hardest things he had done in his life almost everyday.   
  
When he finally managed to take his coat off and threw it on the closet, the next task hard literally punched his face.  
  
Getting Mingyu on his bed.  
  
Mingyu was taller and broader than him and weighed a little more than him. Meant, it would be abnormally hard to get him on the mattress. Minghao sighed and squatted down. »How can you be so handsome even if you're sleeping, wow..« He wanted to cup his face like he was the blooming flower, but he had to get him on the bed first.   
  
Minghao took the blanket and threw it on his own bed to stock it up on Mingyu, after he _hopefully_ got Mingyu on his bed, still squatting.  
  
Mingyu was literally sleeping like an adorable little puppy. His both hands under his cheek with a little, but very effective, smile on his face. »Stop acting cute, you're not, geez..«, Minghao smirked and stroke a strand of his forehead. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, but he tried to stay strong.  
  
He slipped his hands under Mingyus body, one under his legs, the other under his back, trying to get him up bride-like. He tried to squeeze his arm in, until he could feel his hands coming out on the "other side". _1_ _, 2 and--_  
  
»Oh my god-«  
  
He did it. He was holding Mingyu bride-like with his arms. Even though Mingyus lips were almost touching his cheek, he still was holding Mingyu.   
  
Minghao let him down carefully, sighing proudly, when he saw Mingyu laying on the bed. His eyes were closing again and he felt a little dizzy, but he smiled through the exhaustion. He took of his padding and put it on Mingyus coat. He was too tired to put it inside.  
  
-  
  
The dream was short, but it felt like a eternity.  
(Or Minghao forgot the half, right after he woke up.)  
  
Minghao was sitting in a dark room. Minghao thought it was Mingyus and his bedroom and tried to stand up, but he felt something hurting his legs and wrists. He was being tied up with a rope, Minghao supposed. He tried to scream, but no sound came out of his throat.   
  
He couldn't smell anything, the room was cold and liveless. He only heard his heavy breathing and his blood rushing. Then he heard something else. His ears tensed and the sound got louder. It sounded like steps, heavy, loud steps, maybe coming from an old man. Then the steps got faster, maybe there were two of them. Two of his kidnapper, perhaps.  
  
Minghao tried to push himself back with his feet, but someone, something, came closer. He stopped, trying to not make any sounds. He held his breath and hearkened to the silence. The step-sounds ended in front of him and he suddenly heard a quiet sniffle.  
  
More whines and sobs.   
  
Was someone crying? Minghao didn't fucking know and it scared him.   
  
And then a crash. Someone fell on the ground, he could feel the cold wind against his skin. The person with the heavy steps left the area Minghao was located. He still couldn't see a thing. The darkness made him more anxious, but he was curious who fell on the ground in front of him. »Hell- hello? Anyone here..?«, Minghao whispered, trying to talk to the person and maybe get out.  
  
»Hao..«, the person, male, said back in chinese with a very amused voice, »stop loving him.«  
  
»Wa-wait, who are you?«   
  
»You're just hurting yourself with it, can't you understand?«   
  
»Who the fuck are you to say that?«, Minghao couldn't believe he was getting offended by someone, who was crying a second ago. The person got a husky voice, a little old maybe.   
  
»My name doesn't matter, if you want to save him, save him with not loving him.«  
  
»That doesn't make any fucking sense, fuck-« Then he noticed the voice didn't come from below, where the fallen person should be, it came from above. But who?  
  
»Hao, don't lie to yourself. You will never date him, it doesn't matter how _cute_ you are together. You don't want to destroy your career, right? Just stop loving him, it's easy.«  
  
»I-it's not _easy_! Do you even know what love is, huh?!«, Minghao raised his voice and tried to free himself. He got a little aggressive, a little too much.  
  
»You're being a little too naive, aren't you?«, the chinese man laughed and turned on the light in form of a tiny lightbulb hanging on the ceiling. Minghao squinted, the sudden light hurt his eyes. He tried to blink fast, so he could see the room.   
  
»Hao, just give up. He will never love you. But if you do not-«  
  
Minghaos eyes flashed from anger. He tried to understand the situation, but he wanted to see what was in front of him, first.   
  
»Mingyu- What have you done to him?«  
  
There he saw him; Kim Mingyu laying on the floor with the face down, hands behind his back, tears falling from his cheeks. He was wearing his daily clothes, but he saw some blood on his white T-Shirt.  
  
»Mingyu, are you okay? Mingyu- Mingyu!« Minghao tried to slide to him, but the man stepped between them. Minghao didn't  _want_ to look at him, he wanted to help Mingyu. It made him angry to see Mingyu helpless, to see Mingyu crying.   
  
»Will you stop loving him, Minghao?«, the man asked from the other side of the room, laughing again. He hated that laugh. It wasn't a villain's laugh. Just an annoying laugh, that sounded like someone coughing. Minghao looked at Mingyu, who tried to set himself free by shaking his wrist a little, but the man kicked his back.   
  
»Will you let him free, if I stop loving him?«, Minghao asked weakly and felt tears in his eyes. They felt hot, like burning oil, while they were flowing down his cheek slowly and painfully.  
  
»Maybe. But maybe I will just kill him right away. I just want you to stop hurt yourself by loving this- idiot.«  
  
»He's not an idiot!« Minghao was angry. Very angry. Angry, because he couldn't do anything and angry, because the man was talking shit. »He's a beautiful human! I- I will protect him at all costs! Kill me instead!«  
  
»You're such a baby, Minghao.« The man, Minghao was finally looking up now, looked familiar. But he didn't know the person, he looked familiar, but also unknown. So many thoughts and feelings were filling Minghaos head, everything seemed so clear, yet so fucking irritating.   
  
»I guess I have no choice then.«   
  
The man pulled out a black, shining gun and pointed at Mingyus body. Minghao looked down and tried to slide to him more, panicking. »D-don't! Don't- please- no-«  
  
»He will hurt you no more, Haohao.«  
  
Minghao slid more to Mingyus body, trying to throw himself on him. If Mingyu was going to die, he will die with him.   
  
_Bang.  
  
_ -  
  
»Ming- Hey, Ming. Oh my god- Ming- Yongpal, wake up- God- Myungho- Seo Myungho- Xu Minghao,-«   
  
Minghao felt dizzy, hot and also wet. His mind was turning, not thinking straight, like he was on drugs. Not sober, but very drunk. It took a while until his mind was clear again. What had just happened?  
  
In the next moment, Minghao realized Mingyu was holding him. He held his back with his arm, Minghaos leg thrown over his crossed legs. Just like  _a baby._ Was this a joke? Was he still dreaming? Mingyu wouldn't be holding him, if he was dead, right? Or was this, what heaven felt like? It can't be heaven, when the thing Minghao hates the most is getting pity.   
  
»Myungho, hey- are you awake now?«  
  
»Y-yeah«, Minghao cleared his throat and wiped away his tears. He was crying? God, so embarrassing. How long had he been crying?   
  
»Good. Are you alright? You sweated like- wow- did you have a nightmare?« Mingyu had so much pity in his voice, he hated it. He hated, that he had to see him like that. Just like he didn't want to see Mingyu weak and crying.   
  
»Yes, I- uh, yeah. Uh-huh. Nightmare. Creepy as- uh- hell.«  
  
»Are you being posessed right now, Ming?«, Mingyu chuckled and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. His hand felt warm and soft, making him a little calm.  
  
»I- yes, I had a nightmare. Nothing more, nothing less- you- uh- can let me go now, Gyu, I'm fine now.« Minghao tried to roll to the side, but Mingyu grabbed his hoodie and pulled him into his arms. Mingyu buried his nose into his shoulder, breathing against his neck.   
  
»It's okay, Gyu- why are you like this-«  
  
Mingyu smiled and looked at him with a deep sigh. »I was concerned about you, Yongpal. What did you dream about? You were crying like a little kid, never saw you like that..«  
  
»You don't have to know--«  
  
»Well, I have to. I just held you like this for twenty minutes and I got hit by you several times and wow- since when were you that strong?« So he was crying for twenty minutes. Is that even normal for a human? Crying in a dream for twenty minutes? How long had he been trapped in that dark room? Should he say the truth or not? It will be clearly embarrassing, if he just said the truth, so he decorated the dream a little.  
  
»'Dreamt of you.«  
  
»Of me?«, Mingyu frowned with a smile, but he was more curious than confused.  
  
»Yes, of you.«  
  
»Did you dream I died again?«  
  
»No?« Why again? Oh god. He remembered Minghao told Carats he had dreamt of Mingyu dying and cried after waking up.  
  
»What did you dream about then?«  
  
»A- erm- man.« A man very familiar and now Minghao knows why the man  _looked_ so familiar. It was the statue. The gangster-man, Mingyu had looked gay with. Did that touch his heart so much he had to press all depressing and brutal thoughts into one dream? Well done, Minghao, now you're left with a very uncomfortable situation and an explanation Mingyu won't understand.  
  
( _He's in love with you and didn't want you to die_.)  
  
»A man, huh?«  
  
»Yes, a man! A man very- uh- mean.«  
  
»Just tell me, Myungho. It isn't like that dream is reality you know. Well, tears never lie, so it might be reality-«  
  
»Tears _can_ lie! Mine-.. lied. My tears lied. They lied. No concerns to be concerned of- The tears lied.«  
  
Mingyu chuckled amused and patted his head, like he was a little kid. »Just admit you're in love with me, Ming.«  
  
What.  
  
»What-«  
  
»You're not?«  
  
»What-«  
  
Mingyu and Minghao stared at each other absent-mindly. Minghao didn't know what kind of thoughts were in  _his_ head, but he was suprised about his own speech. They did not blink, they just stared in each other's eyes, waiting for the other to break the awkward silence.   
  
»I mean-«, Minghao started to talk, his cheeks were still burning from the nightmare, »maybe?«   
  
»I thought your tears were lying«, Mingyus voice tone changed to to a dark, serious tone, but a little embarrassed at the end. It almost sounded like he was pouting, but only almost. Minghao was still laying on his lap, looking up to him.    
  
»I mean- No- Yeah, they were- but-«   
  
Mingyu _had_ to make it difficult with that little move of his lip upwards. A smirk.   
  
Mingyu knew everything, did he? Didn't he? Was he just fucking around? Was he aware of Minghaos crushing on him? Was Minghao still dreaming? Oh my god, that smirk made him look so good-   
  
»Just say yes or no, I don't take a maybe or stuttering. Are you, Seo Myungho-«  
  
»Yes.«  
  
»You didn't get me to answer my question yet, Ming-«  
  
»I don't care, yes. Yes, I like you- and- uh. Yeah. And I feel very ashamed right now.«  
  
Mingyu stopped talking for ten seconds. Minghao counted in his head, he wanted to see if he was awake or not. 100% awake, not dreaming.  
  
»So- you- like- me?« Mingyu made awkward breaks like he couldn't believe it. Minghao thought he was being too obvious, but maybe he was not. So Mingyu  _was_ fucking around with him. That's uncomfortable.  
  
»Yes, I do and-«, Mingyu rolled down his lap and sat himself in front of Mingyu. »And I don't care if I get hurt by that or not. You- uh- don't have to say anything, if you want- You can- try to forget it. It's just, wow- That dream.«  
  
»Okay, okay. Wait. So you _really_ like me? During- uhm- all the times we have seen us naked and cuddled around- you liked me?«  
  
An awkward silence.  
  
».. Yes, I liked you.«  
  
»In a not platonic way? So you really-«  
  
»Yes, god damn it! And you got killed in the dream, because I refused to stop loving you.«  
  
»That's a funny dream«, Mingyu all of the sudden laughed. Minghao just opened his heart and he was.. laughing. Wow. That wasn't how Minghao expected his confession to be.  
  
No.  
  
He never expected himself to actually confess to him.  
  
»It's not- funny! It was creepy as hell, okay? I was so scared, it felt so real..«  
  
»And that made you cry? Awww~«  
  
»Stop _aww_ ing at me! It was horrorfying- and-«  
  
»Shh, stop. Calm down, honey«, Mingyu chuckled and touched his cheek. A little touch that made Minghaos heart go  _boom, boom, boom_. And did Mingyu just call him "honey"? Wow, this was more dream-alike than the nightmare he just had a couple of minutes ago.  
  
»It's 8 AM, just go to sleep again and calm yourself down and we can talk later about the mess we have just created, because I need an explanation.«  
  
-  
  
**[incoming call from: _kim doggyu_ ]  
****[10:02]  
  
**_»Did you rest a little? Had good dreams this time?«  
  
_ »I hate you, Mingyu-«  
  
Minghao was standing in the kitchen, boiling water to make himself Ramen. Easy sportswear on, he didn't have any schedules.  
  
_»Anyways. I need an explanation. Sorry I had to leave the dorm, but I got called by the CEO for a meeting. So first of all- how did you get me on the bed?«  
  
_ »I used my- uh- strength.«  
  
_»Okay, thank you, might have died of backpain if you didn't do that. Okay, second of all now. What did you really dream about and why did you cry about it?«  
  
_ »Well- I don't remember everything, but I was like in a small, dark, room, tied up, so I couldn't run away and- uhh. You got thrown on the ground, yes. And your hands and legs were tied up and you couldn't talk? And you were crying-«  
  
_»You imagined me crying?«  
  
_ »Never when I was awake, but when I was asleep, yes. Uh- and then the man said something like "stop loving Mingyu, because he's hurting you", just- ah! Do you remember that statue? The man in my dream exactly looked like him!«  
  
_»The gangster? You took a picture of?«  
  
_ »Yes, yes. And uh- yeah. Then he shot you with a gun.«  
  
_»And you were crying.«  
  
_ »Yes, I was crying.«  
  
_»That's funny and cute.«  
  
_ »It's not cute? It's not funny? How can you- why do you think it's funny?«  
  
_»Because the man said you have to stop loving me, because you're hurting yourself, even though I like you too.«  
  
_ Minghaos hand was shaking. Just like in a K-Drama, when they got the  _bad news_ , but only with great news. He just had not expected it to be like this. He only had to spit out the orange juice and all stereotypical K-Drama scenes would be all ticked off.   
  
_»Is this a confession, Mingyu?«_ , Mingyu said, raising his voice to probably act like Minghao,  _»yes, Myungho, I like you very very much, please turn around.«  
  
_**[call ended: 10:04]**  
  
Minghao turned around and saw a Mingyu standing there, with a bouquet of flowers and a handsome smile. »Do you, Seo Myungho, want to be my lovely, cute and adorable boyfriend?«  
  
Minghao nearly screamed. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't about his childish imaginations, this was reality. Mingyu was asking Minghao to be his boyfriend. His  _lovely, cute and_ _adorable_ boyfriend.  
  
»Yes-«  
  
Mingyu opened his arms and hugged Minghao tightly. Minghao, when his head was laying on Mingyus shoulder, saw his members at the door, celebrating their gay couple. They mustn't tell it Pledis, they could keep it as a secret.   
  
»I love you, Seo Myungho.«  
  
»I love you too, Kim Mingyu.«  
  
»And your tears weren't lying, when you told me, they were. You liar.«  
  
»I guess I'm a good actor, then.«  
  
Mingyu and Minghao giggled and kissed each other in the lips, in the background eleven cheering men, the replacement of the church choir, he had expected.   
  
»1:1 for me finally getting to say you're mine?«  
  
»1:1.«

**Author's Note:**

> heya guys
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this..  
> journey through all my embarrassment  
> and  
> AGFJH=??  
> i-- just can't  
> yes this is the story that got uploaded AND orphaned by accident  
> this is a lil mess but-  
> well i posted this-  
> a lil late but it's still valentines day here- so-  
> well  
> i don't know why i chose the 1st of april too, hey
> 
> sources;  
> [the video where minghao tells he likes dog-alike boys in a stream after soonyoung wanted to try out if he would answer or not *spoiler; he answered) https://youtu.be/WAXqv0798oM?t=1m23s]
> 
> [the stream where minghao tells he went (chrmchristmas datechrm) to mingyus home and ate there; vlive 31.12.17] 
> 
> see ya again next time
> 
> aluna
> 
> // if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me::


End file.
